The Demon
by Graceless The Queen
Summary: Trowa loved animals. That was just a fact. He loved lions, tigers, bears, dogs, cats, hamsters. All animals. And they all seemed to love him. Except for the demon Duo brought home.


I can translate this into several languages if asked. Just PM me asking for a translation.

Pairing: Trowa and Duo

Rating: T for Trowa's Mouth

Disclaimer: Do I own 100 cats? No. Do I own 100 books? Probably. Do I own 100 dogs? No. Do I own Gundam Wing/AC? NOPE!

It all started on a freezing cold, rainy night. Trowa had just picked up Duo from the scrap yard and they were both happy to be heading home. The heater was full blast and they were both enjoying the silence. Until of course, Duo noticed something. "Trowa! Stop!" he shouted sitting up.

Trowa stopped the car and had his gun out in a matter of seconds. Duo opened the door and raced out of the car to the alley. Trowa stepped out as well, not even wincing when the freezing water droplets landed on his skin. "Duo?" he asked.

Duo ignored him and instead bent down to pick up something. He then rushed back the car. Trowa was able to glance a hint of black against Duo's grey jacket before Duo was back in the car. Trowa frowned and got back into the car as well. Only to be greeted with the sight of a black cat purring in Duo's arms and Duo giving him puppy dog eyes. Trowa sighed before nodding and starting up the car again. With a grin, Duo announced,"His name is Thackery Binx!"

At that announcement Trowa blinked. He glanced over to Duo before turning back to the road and asking,"Why Thackery Binx?"

"It's from Hocus Pocus!"

"What?"

"Oh we are so having a movie night tonight Trowa!"

And so Thackery Binx became part of their crazy family.

Within days however, Trowa was sure that Thackery Binx was out to get him. It started simple enough. The first night with them, Thackery Binx ended up... _relieving_ himself in Trowa's shoes. Trowa didn't blame him. It had been too late last night to get Thackery Binx a litter box. So he just washed the shoes and put on another pair to head out for cat supplies.

Duo and Trowa decided to take Thackery Binx with them. They didn't want another repeat of that nights... _accident._ They finished the shopping and returned home, both thankful they had Saturdays off. They arrived home and set everything up for Thackery Binx. Trowa then went into the kitchen to start making lunch.

Deciding on simple BLT's, Trowa quickly got to work. After finishing both plates, he left his covered by a napkin and went to take Duo's his. Duo was, predictably, in the garage. When Trowa returned however, he found his sandwich destroyed by Thackery Binx. And to think, this was only the start.

Hard toys would be in his slippers. Thumb tacks from Duo's work board would end up in his boots. Dead mice on his pillows. Little things that, at first, Trowa shrugged off. Thackery Binx was new to the house. He was probably just adjusting. Until it started to become a daily thing.

One day Trowa woke up, intending to go to Winner Enterprises to help Quatre out with a few things, only to find the grey suit he was going to wear covered in BLACK cat fur and the sleeves torn to shreds. "Duo!"

Duo poked his head into their bedroom," What is it Tro-oh.."

Trowa scowled,"Ya, oh. I think your cat is out to get me."

Duo laughed,"I doubt that Trowa. He just doesn't know any better right now."

Trowa frowned as Duo disappeared into the closet. "Don't worry Trowa, here. Another nice and clean suit!"

Duo handed Trowa a black suit. Trowa frowned, but nodded anyway and went to get dressed.

The next big problem occurred when Howard needed DUo's help. On Earth. They lived on L3. Trowa was going to be alone for a whole 2 weeks with just Thackery Binx. What a wonderful idea.

The first day went by without incident. The second day however, ended differently. Thackery Binx had come up to the couch where Trowa was reading. He was purring, so Trowa reached down to pet his head only to let out a yelp and jump up, cradling his hand. He glanced at Thackery Binx, only to see him saunter off. Trowa then looked at his hand to see four long thins cuts. All bleeding. With a groan, Trowa went to wash his hand.

The third day, Thackery Binx had an appointment at the local vet. So Trowa had the joy of getting Thackery Binx into his carrier. "SHIT!" Trowa cursed stepping back to nurse his newly wounded hand.

He glared at Thackery Binx, the damn cat looking smug as he sauntered over to his bowl of water and began to lap at it. Trowa frowned before coming up with an idea. He grinned.

It was 20 minutes later that found Trowa with a headache as Thackery Binx yowled in his carrier as though someone were slowly murdering him. He pulled up to the vet and got out, wincing slightly as both his bandaged hands twinged. _This cat is going to kill me._ Trowa thought absently as he took Thackery Binx out of the car.

Thackery Binx yowled until Trowa opened the door and suddenly he was quiet. Trowa just sighed and walked up to the receptionist. "Appointment for Thackery Binx."

The receptionist handed Trowa some paperwork to fill out, which he quickly did, and commented,"What a well behaved cat! Not even being loud at all!"

Trowa held back a snort and instead just nodded. It took about 15 minutes before Thackery Binx was called. They went through the appointment without trouble. The Veterinarian agreed with the receptionist. Thackery Binx was a well behaved cat. _Ya, go ahead and tell that to my hands._ Trowa thought as he drove home with a yowling cat in the passenger seat.

The moment Thackery Binx was let out, Trowa found himself cursing up a colorful storm as he worked to pull Thackery BInx of of his leg and Thackery Binx's claws out of his leg. _Why didn't I just get his claws trimmed?_ Trowa thought, _Oh yeah. Duo didn't want his claws trimmed yet._

"Duo, I'm serious. He wants me dead." Trowa said into the phone as he watched Thackery Binx relaxing on the window seal.

Duo laughed," **Trowa. He doesn't want you dead. He probably just wants to play."**

Trowa snorted,"I'm pretty sure I'm his least favorite. After the neighbor's dog and and bath time."

" **Well don't worry Trowa. I'll be home in a week. You just have to feed him and give him water. That's it."**

Trowa frowned,"Just get home soon."

" **I'll do what I can. I gotta go, love you."**

"Love you Duo."

Trowa spent the remainder of the week bandaging up "war wounds" that he got from Thackery Binx. The brat. Of course, the black cat was an absolute angel when Quatre, Cathy, Heero, or Wufei came over. That cat hated him, Trowa was sure of it.

Duo arrived home with his usual fanfare. Him and Trowa were ready to head to bed early when Thackery Binx started to meow and Duo's attention was averted. Trowa sighed, _I guess I'll have to wait._

The rest of the day passed the same way. Every single time Duo and Trowa got ready for some...fun...Thackery Binx would somehow get in the way. Trowa and Duo eventually settled down for a movie that Duo fell asleep in the middle of. Trowa looked down to Duo with a fond smile only to frown as his eyes connected with Thackery Binx. The two stared at each other for a while before Trowa spoke. "I don't like you. And no matter what anyone says. I know you don't like me. But we both love Duo. So for his sake, let's get along. Hm?"

Thackery Binx just mewed and fell asleep on Duo's chest. It seemed to have worked however as Thackery Binx seemed to have calmed down. It was enough for Duo to begin letting Thackery Binx explore outside. So it was completely unexpected when one day, a few months after the peace was settled between Trowa and Thackery Binx, that Trowa walked into the house only for Thackery Binx to yowl and attack his leg. Trowa cursed as Thackery Binx jumped off and ran into the kitchen. "Trowa!?" Duo called poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Your cat is out to get me again." Trowa simply stated taking off his jacket.

Duo laughed,"He's not out to get you. He was just protecting his sweetheart and babies! See!"

Duo then stepped out of the kitchen to reveal he was holding another black cat as Thackery Binx wound around Duo's legs. A pregnant black cat. Trowa calmly put his sweater back on and began to walk back out. "Trowa? Where are you going?" Duo asked in confusion.

Trowa turned to look at Duo right before he closed the door,"I'm going out to get a few dozen first aid kits. I might as well be prepared if I have to deal with more than one of those demon's!"


End file.
